Appendicitis?
Rogue 2: Appendicitis? Part Alpha-Get real. Spar leapt over Boomer, then slipped under Speed, before jumping into the air, and skidding on the ground, throwing sparks into the air. “Too close-way to close.” Thats when she looked back up, just to see S76's fist pop out, smacking her in the helmet, sending her lower body flying forward, and into the wall. Spar stood up, feeling a bit woozy, then stood back up, only to feel stun rounds hit her in the side from the stationary machine gun. Spar ran as fast as she could, leaping onto the balance beam, before shooting across the narrow bar, and grabbing a hold of the chain, and swinging to the upper platform. “Give up, X84,” Rogue ordered. “Not a chance!” Spar dared her to come forward. Rogue shot over. Spar blocked her blow with her arm, before catching her other fist, and kneeing Rogue in the gut. Rogue shoved forward, forcing Spar back. Spar jumped up, landing face first, due to Rogue still having a grip on her boot. Oh great! Rogue ripped Spar back, and the both of them tumbled off the platform. Spar shove her fingers onto Rogue's neck, and Rogue did the same, the both of them continued to beat at each other as they plunged into the water. Spar continued to punch at Rogue, until several people grabbed her arms, and ripped her out of the water. How long was Wolverine going to be having her do this. Things were moving too fast for her to see, when suddenly she was shoved to the ground, and her wrists cuffed behind her. Boomer had been pressing his knee into her neck, when a wet boot came down in front of her face plate. “Give up now?” An annoyed voice asked. Spar knew she'd been beaten again, but the point was, was that she would never actually give up if this was real, “Okay! I concede, alright?! Now get off me!” Boomer pulled her up, then uncuffed her wrists, “You know, the fact is this setting isn't real enough, it'd be a lot more effective out in the real field.” Rogue crossed her arms, “So this setting isn't real enough?” “That is the third time she's got caught,” Matchstick sighed, “Depressing really, I was hoping Ashley-Commando-X84 would be more of a challenge.” Spar cracked her knuckles, before tackling Matchstick, “You wanna run that by me again?!” Matchstick shoved her boots into Spar's gut, forcing her back, and into the water. Spar gripped the side, glaring again. “Enough, all of you, I can only imagine what this change is doing to Doc...” Rogue growled. ---- “So, how do rogues train?” “What's with all of y'all having such short tempers?” “You okay?” “Hey, Doc? Whats a strict medic supposed to do as a SPARTAN?” Spar could picture the guys ganging up on poor Leo, and he being cornered like a cat among wolfs. ---- “He's probably doing a lot better than I am,” Spar growled, “Why do you guys insist on training at me all day, I feel so used!” Spar shouted, stomping her foot, “Oh, and I draw the line at kidnapping me in my sleep, and me ending up in the laundry!” Amethyst team started chuckling. Spar clenched her fists, trying to restrain any other bursts. “A real setting, is that what you want, Spar?” Rogue asked, calm as ever. “Duh!” Rogue's visor tilted with her anger. “Ahem. Yes, ma'am, 177 ma'am,” Spar hissed. “I'll arrange something, familiar with Platus?” Rogue asked. “Yeah,” Spar said, with a hint of surprise, “We've nearly driven out all the Covenant there though.” “Still, its a real setting with minimal risk, correct?” Spar nodded. “Get ready.” Spar blinked, “Oh-man...” Category:SPARTAN Rogue 177 Category:Short